


罗曼咕哒+古代王咕哒（新婚篇）

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo





	罗曼咕哒+古代王咕哒（新婚篇）

“……不知道罗曼会不会喜欢这种呢，嗯——不是也有说法，在恋爱上主动就是输了吗——”  
泡在山间温泉里的橙发少女抖了抖头顶的狐狸耳朵，将红扑扑的脸埋进了自己毛茸茸地大尾巴里面。  
都说哪个花季少女不怀春——就算是作为狐狸的立香也是如此。她算着日子，按人类世界那边的说法，今天已经是她十六岁的生日，已经到了可以嫁人的年纪了——而她也的确从小就有一个喜欢着的对象——一只将家人全部被猎人捉走，独自一人哭哭啼啼守在树下快饿死的立香叼回窝养大的白色公狐狸，罗马尼。  
几乎是从记事开始，少女就开始喜欢呆在自己身边笨手笨脚地照顾自己的公狐狸了，虽然是个又废材又怕生又是个一大把年纪的处男狐，但是每次好不容易捕到猎物都会分给自己这个毫无血缘关系的小狐狸，有次山洪暴发，为了救出在窝里睡熟的小立香，差点把自己的命搭进去，从此之后还落下了腿脚上的毛病——  
——啊啊、真是的，罗曼这个笨蛋！！  
——之前还那么小心翼翼地问我成年之后有什么打算…怎么可能放得下你啦！当然是会一直待在你的身边咯！  
想到喜欢的人的事，立香的脸又更红了一点，身体几乎要全部浸入温泉之中，留着一双金色的眼睛在漂有樱花花瓣的水面上，随着热腾腾升起的蒸汽咕噜咕噜地吐着气泡。

这里是最近在妖怪们口中十分富有盛名的恋爱圣地——“只要和喜欢的人一起去山脚下那个樱花树旁的温泉泡澡，就绝对可以嫁给那个罗…什么、你喜欢的人做新娘的！”，总之倾听立香恋爱烦恼的，住在大榕树下的松鼠妖怪这么信誓旦旦地讲了——并且因为她平日里超好人缘，山里的妖怪们都自发起给她的恋情做后援，相互约好在春分的前一天都不去温泉，给立香和罗马尼留好足够的二人空间卿卿我我。

但是…  
但是！！  
——明明承蒙那么多朋友的帮助…明明都这么做好心理准备了…  
——那个笨蛋竟然还说着什么“立香你也不是小孩子了，被我看到身体不太好。”死都不愿意过来！  
——怎么会迟钝到这个地步！！难道是在外面有母狐狸了吗！

看着一个人傻傻地坐在离温泉快十米开外的石头上，决不往自己这边多看一眼的白衣青年，立香就气得用脚踢了踢水面，没想到这一下倒是用力过猛，拉伸着的腿腹突然剧烈抽痛了起来，一个没注意便噗通一声滑入了温泉深处。  
“唔唔…罗曼…咕噜噜呜呜——”  
抽筋的小腿完全使不上力，扑腾起来的水花还刚好阻挡了立香的视线，让她在水里挣扎了半天都站不起来。  
“…立、立香酱，你没事吧！”  
注意到这边的动静，坐在一边数着星星，还在琢磨明天要不要带立香去湖边觅食的白狐青年连忙疾步冲过来，伸出双手揽住还在呛着水的小狐狸的后背，试图把她从温泉里抱起来——却没有想到严重低估了现在的她的体重，脚下一个打滑，自己也就着紧抱住少女的姿势跌入了温泉里。  
“罗、罗曼？！”  
“呜哇…完蛋了…诶？”  
温泉的水比想象得要浅，正紧紧抱着少女尾巴毛都被吓得立起来的青年还没来得及扑腾，脚就先一步踩住了池底稳稳地站了起来——水深甚至没有达到他的腹部。

“罗曼真是、笨蛋…好痛！”  
见到罗马尼这惊慌失措的可爱模样，立香不由得笑出了声，蹭怪地想要踢了一脚以示之前的不满——然而又因此拉扯到了刚才抽筋的地方，一下子痛得耳朵都给搭下来了。  
“不要乱动啦，真是的、立香酱…怎么会突然出这种事…”  
就这样把湿漉漉的狐狸少女抱到了岸边樱花树下，又后知后觉地发现她身上还一丝不挂的青年脸红得快要冒气烟，连忙脱下自己浴衣的羽织披在立香身上让她裹好，然后就坐在她的身边，将她的脚踝放在大腿上，一边小声唠叨着一边揉捏着她还在抽痛的部位。  
“哼…”  
——都是罗曼的错啦！  
立香撅起嘴不满地哼哼着，靠在树干上没有再说话了。正直樱花盛开的季节，粉色的心形花瓣随着夜风在半空中旋舞着，然后摇摇晃晃地落了下来。  
大概是神使鬼差地，立香伸出手，想要接起几片花瓣，右手的手指却是勾到了羽织系上的结上，本来就不符合尺寸格外宽松的蔽体物就这样轻而易举地在罗马尼面前落了下来。  
“呜啊啊啊啊啊！”  
虽然一手把立香从六岁抚养到现在，说是从来没有见过她的身体那是不可能的。但自从她进入青春期后，他一直都尽量避免和她产生肢体接触，因此——当少女白皙而新鲜的肉体没有任何掩饰地暴露在他面前时，胆小的白狐青年还是受到了相当大的惊吓，也难以克制地有了生理反应——但是他的腿上还放着她的小腿，想要飞快逃开也暂时做不到，只得手足无措地想要找东西帮立香再次盖住，僵硬着表情尽量不去往她那边看。

“什么嘛…真是的！罗曼也不要总是这样…稍微看一下我啦…”  
刚才在温泉里泡了快两个小时，即使是被捞出来也坐在热腾腾的水边上，立香的头脑本来就有点晕沉沉的，又加上对青年迟钝忍耐也几乎到了极限，一时间理智丧失把抱怨的话一口气都说了出来，眼角还有点红红的。  
“我也是女孩子啦，也有少女心的，迟钝也要有个限度吧！”  
她吸了吸鼻子，委屈地快要哭出来，抱起衣服就想跑——但她还疼痛着的小腿自然还受不了这个刺激，身体还没完全站稳就啪唧一下地向前摔去，稳稳地倒进了因为刚才的事还处在当机状态的罗马尼的怀里，两人叠在一起摔在了地面上。  
“好…好痛…！罗曼你这个笨…？诶？”  
抡向青年胸口的拳头还没来得及举起来，立香就惊讶地发现自己的大腿似乎触碰到了什么东西——硬硬的，柱状的，散发着像是要把皮肤灼伤一样的热度——  
“立、立香酱…！”  
发觉到少女的身体接触到了自己的哪个部位，罗马尼立刻被吓得毛都倒立起来，连忙想要把她从身上推开——然而令他没想到的事，少女却是先他一步地骑在了他的身上，红着脸十分开心地半眯起了眼睛。  
“这个…嗯，就是书上说的，面对喜欢的女性，男人会有的反应吧？看来我对罗曼来说也不是毫无魅力嘛…”  
“…诶？”  
直到这一刻，这个至今还没有任何女性经验的青年才察觉到自己的“养女”对他到底抱有怎么样的感情，但当他还完全没有理清混乱的思绪的时候，立香就已经解开了他衣服的带子，往里面开始细细探索了。  
“呜哇…等等，立香酱…”  
“唔…罗曼，嗯…果然好香啊…和我想象的一样，好像有，草莓蛋糕的味道…”  
他的声音显然没有传达到少女的耳朵里，完全不顾青年的微弱的抗拒，立香一边舔舐着青年白皙的脖颈和锁骨，一边往下抚摸着，手指隔着底裤挑逗着坚挺起来的性器。  
虽然没有任何的男女经验，但因为罗马尼腿伤的事曾经常常游走于人类国家的立香对情事并不是一窍不通——不如说现在的人类比她想象得要开放太多，关于夫妇之事的书籍与图画即使是她这样乳臭未干的小狐狸也能轻易买到，还四下有听说当今的国王有着全国少女的处女权，邻国的君主后宫的数量都要突破三位数之类的流言。  
“哈哈哈，虽然说着不要，罗曼…嗯，的身体还是很诚实呢…”  
感受到手上硬硬的肉棒顶端开始渗出水，圆润的龟头将湿乎乎的布料彻底顶起来，立香轻轻地弹弄了一下，意料之中地听到了青年克制不住地呻吟声，溢满湿气的翡翠色的眸子无助地看着她，一边喘着气，一边断断续续地做着最后的挣扎。  
“立、立香酱，不要这么玩啦…我们、不应该做这种事…说到关系的话，我、我应该是你的父亲…那样的存在、才、才对吧…”  
“诶——”  
少女意味不明地拉长了尾音，干脆彻底跨坐在他的腿上，同样开始渗出爱液的花穴隔着被浸湿的布料磨蹭着他的肉棒，然后伸手抚摸起他头顶的耳朵，靠在他的肩膀上轻轻舔了舔他的下巴。  
“明明罗曼也…不讨厌这种事吧，明明长着这么一张、年轻的脸，真是狡猾呢——如果真的只是把我当女儿的话，那推开我不就好了——”  
“立、立香酱…”  
听到“女儿”这个词语，青年的身体明显地僵硬了一下，但身体的热度却是没有丝毫的消减，两人性器的接触部位已经是湿得不成样子，分不清到底是谁的体液多到甚至粘湿了大腿，被浸得半透明的底裤已经能隐约看到粉红色的顶端，被少女百嫩的肉丘吞下去了半截，偶尔还会划过敏感的阴核，引得两人的呼吸与心跳都愈加急促起来。  
“…嗯、罗曼，真是变态呢…被这么说，反而更兴奋了吗，这个…变态爸爸——”  
“立、立香…”  
青年的声线明显颤抖了一下，紧接着后来的话就被少女紧贴上的嘴唇吞了进去——青涩的舌头笨拙地在他的唇齿间游离着，像是舔舐着牛奶的猫咪一样，却又一点一点地夺走了他的气息与理智。  
“罗曼、的嘴里好甜…真的、好想把你一口吃进去…”  
无论嘴上说着怎么从成人书籍上学到的厉害的话，怎么装作游刃有余，立香不稳的气息还是暴露了她现在极其动摇的事实。虽然在之前有过在晚上偷偷想着罗马尼的事情自慰的经验，也幻想过无数次两个人初次的时候会是怎样，但事到如今真正触碰到他的身体，感受到他的温度，感到的刺激却是在这之上数十倍的，过激的快乐让她甚至连双腿都在打颤，但只要稍微一放松，陷入花唇的肉棒便会被饥渴的穴口更深地吞进去，连带出更为可怕，大脑都会为之震颤的可怕快感。  
——仅仅是在外面就这样了…如果再…  
“咕唔…”  
伸手摸了摸自己已经被爱液浸透，泥泞得不行的小穴，立香抖了抖耳朵，忍不住咽了一口唾沫。仅仅是想象着被青年肉棒所侵入的感觉，穴内便又吐出了一股淫水，黏糊糊地挂在洞口处，滴滴答答地沾满了手指。  
“嗯…”  
虽然已经足够湿润了，但要让这未经人事的地方接受成年男性的肉棒果然还是过于勉强，用指尖先试探了一下之后，立香翘起尾巴，屏住呼吸将两根手指慢慢插入了自己的小穴内。  
“唔…呼…”  
最开始还有些隐隐地疼痛，陌生的异物感令她相当不好受，但很快穴肉便习惯了这种感觉，分泌出更多的淫水润滑着手指，穴壁上似乎浮现出了一个凸点，只要轻轻一碰便会产生像是要失禁一样的感觉。  
手指与穴壁摩擦着发出愈加清晰的噗嗤噗嗤的水声，眼前一片空白，大脑也昏昏沉沉地，拇指不知不觉就揉上了阴蒂。她半张着嘴，臀部高高抬起，舒服得尾巴都直立了起来，多余的淫水甚至浸湿了尾根的部位，橙色和白色的绒毛被水湿漉漉地绞成一团。  
“好、好舒服…嗯，怎么会、只是手指就这么舒服…呃…不、不行、要…嗯、要去…”  
她无意识地抽动着手指，嘴里含含糊糊地说着什么，突如其来的高潮将她的理智几乎吞噬殆尽，背部近乎崩成了一条直线，金色的眼睛湿润地泌出了生理的泪水，失去焦距一样往前看着——余光中在身边一直沉默着的青年似乎缓缓有了动作，然后下一秒，手腕便被人捏住拉出，超乎预想的巨大力量让立香感到了及其的不真实感——但她也没有再思考下去的余地了，近乎是被拖拽着的，少女的湿润的尾根被紧紧往后压制住，有着和手指完全不同分量的巨大肉柱毫不留情地破开了流着口水的小穴，直直地侵入到了最深处的子宫。  
“罗、罗曼，嗯、诶、啊啊啊、等啊啊啊啊啊啊，等等、这样一下子…进来、会、会、嗯、啊啊啊啊啊啊…！”  
刚刚才高潮过的小穴在被插入的瞬间便又一次达到了顶峰，青涩的器官本能地渴求着雄性精液，剧烈抽搐着的子宫口拼命吮吸着顶端的龟头，青年深深地吐出一口气，灼热的气息喷撒在她因为连续的绝顶浮现出粉红色的背部上。  
“抱、抱歉…立香酱，因、因为实在忍不住…”  
“忍不住…什么的，等等…不要、先不要动呃…”  
没有给少女太多的反应时间，大概是害怕她乱动，罗马尼没有放开握住她的尾根，干脆地就着这个姿势摇动起腰部。本来就是作为狐狸相当敏感的地方，连接了无数神经的尾巴哪能在交配的时候收到这种刺激，过于的快乐甚至让她背脊一阵发麻，如果不是还被拎着尾巴也许就会上身一软直接摔在地上——但这也直接导致身体全部的支点都集中在尾骨上，即使是挣扎着稍微被放松一点，软绵绵的腰又会往后到，将肉棒更深地扎到花心上，彻底陷入了无穷无尽的快感循环。  
“呜…至、至少轻…呃、嗯…啊啊！”  
“抱、抱歉…立香酱…嗯，请再忍一忍…呃…”  
每次脱口而出的求饶都会被突如其来的深入撞得支离破碎，耳边不断传来的是青年断断续续的道歉声和愈加急促的呼吸声。但花心被撞击的速度却是没有丝毫地减缓，甚至一时间让她产生了子宫快要被撞变形的错觉，即使是舒服得受不了哭着向前想要爬走也会被揪着尾巴地拽回来，算是彻底理解了“咎由自取”这个词语的定义。  
“立香酱…嗯，我、呃，嗯…”  
虽然是只胆小的白狐狸，但从根本上野兽的本性还是不会变的，直到立香觉得自己的穴口快要被磨破皮，拼命地夹紧小穴，哭喊着让他赶快射出来，青年才以几乎要哭出来的模样将精液灌满了身下已经软成一团毫无反抗能力的小狐狸的子宫。


End file.
